


The Amazing Valentine

by RavenclawDoll



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawDoll/pseuds/RavenclawDoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles surprises Derek on Valentine's Day at his loft. It's not really as amazing as the title suggests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Amazing Valentine

Derek laid on his couch, reading when his doorbell rang. Scrunching his face, he closed the book and set it on the table as he stood. He slid his door open and his face deadpanned.

"What is this," he asked through a sigh.

Stiles' head appeared from behind an extra large heart.

"You're kidding right?"

Derek just stared at him.

"Valentine's Day, Derek," he said shoving the giant heart box into Derek's arms as he entered the loft. He opened the plastic bag that dangled from his arm and pulled out a bottle of wine and a movie. "So, I brought over a movie for us to watch."

Derek set the box against the wall and closed the door. Stiles tossed the movie at him while he moved to the kitchen to get two glasses.

"The Amazing Spider-Man," Derek questioned reading the cover.

"Yeah." Stiles opened the bottle and started pouring some in the glasses. "I know it's not your average Valentine's movie but I figured you wouldn't mind."

Stiles scooped up the glasses and handed one to Derek.

"A toast," Stiles started.

"Is this real alcohol," Derek interrupted, sniffing the liquid. "It is. Stiles, why is this real alcohol? You're not old enough to drink this."

Stiles rolled his eyes, bouncing a little on his feet.

"It's a special day and you're ruining my speech." Stiles cleared his throat. "A toast. To the greeting card company for making this special day happen."

Stiles chuckled at his joke and clinked glasses. He took a sip of the drink and screwed up his face as he swallowed.

"Ew," he whispered.

Derek rolled his eyes. Stiles sat his glass on the counter and went back to his bag, pulling out popcorn with the movie theater butter.

"Okay, so that heart box was part one of your present," he said popping the bag in the microwave.

Derek turned to where he discarded the heart.

"That's a present?"

"Yeah," Stiles nodded. "Open it."

Derek arched a brow, handing the movie and drink to Stiles. He set them on the coffee table. Derek walked to the box, pulling it to lay flat on the floor. He pulled at the corners lifting the lid. Inside was an extra assortment of different kinds of chocolate.

"Shit, Stiles," he breathed. "How much did this cost?"

"Not important," he answered shortly.

Stiles went back to the plastic bag and got out the final object.

"I also got you this," he said handing out the box.

Derek eyed the small present as he stood. He took it with a tentative hand. He looked up at Stiles who was grinning. Derek pulled the little string of the bow and opened it. He pulled out a black leather band that had a silver plate on one side. He squinted and saw that a triskele was carved into it.

Stiles coughed.

"I know you, uh, have that tattooed on your back," Stiles rubbed the back of his neck. "But now you can actually see it whenever you want."

"Thank you," Derek whispered, pulling Stiles into a hug.

The microwave beeped pulling their attention away.

"Oh, I'll go get that," Stiles said lowly.

He walked into the kitchen and pulled a bowl from the cabinet. He got the popcorn out, hissing a little as steam hit finger, and poured it into the bowl. Derek got the movie set up and sat on the couch. Stiles made his way to the couch and sat beside the werewolf. He noticed Derek already put on the bracelet. He smiled widely. 

"I'm glad you like it," Stiles commented, rubbing a finger on the cool leather.

"I'm sorry I didn't get you anything," Derek said picking invisible lint off his jeans.

Stiles shrugged. "It's okay." He snuggled into Derek's side, getting comfortable. "This is perfect."

Stiles' hit play on the remote and Derek wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Stiles."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Derek."


End file.
